deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Phalanx Phoenix Force
Phalanx Phoenix Force is the International Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team members of the The Virtues Knighthood and one of the Peacekeeper Teams of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. The team of brave Avians with their wings of justice battle against the forces of evil and Chaos from the Dark Cloud Draconians and their ancient nemesis, Overlord & Dark King Mekalus and Dark Queen Narasha of the Metal Beaks. Origins Long ago in the ancient times of Antichthon, the Aviaks have ruled over the Skyward City with an iron fist but without clear moral guidance and what to do next for them. Until on that day, the beacon of light and hope shines upon the good people of Skyward City from the heavens rose the heroic Avians in shining armor with wings of angel and combat the Aviaks and his evil allies, the Dark Cloud Draconians, freeing the Sky City of Avians from their reign of terror at last. These ancient heroes are known as the Guardians of Skyward. One hundred years later, Skyward City remained a peaceful and protected capital of the Aves Kingdom as diplomacy, trades and peacekeeping missions on overseas have maintained order and peace throughout the sky and on the ground as well the new generation of heroes and guardsmen emerged. One of them is Ethan Eaglestrife, a rising star of the Guardians Academy, lead his own team called Phalanx Phoenix Force, a name dedicated to the noble Phoenix. He and his team of newcomers were sent to investigate the canyons where they heard rumors about their disappearances of the Guardians, possibly the work of Aviaks as they thought. But when they've arrived at the canyons and found one of the Aviaks' cave, they were ambushed by enemies wearing metal helmets and masks but they've defeated them singlehandedly and rescued the disappeared victims from inside cavern, barely alive and naked. After their investigation is complete, they took a prisoner alive for the interrogation and brought the survivors to the infirmary. After the interrogation, they've learned that metal masks and helmets had some darkest magic of Chaos came from unknown group and it can manipulate its victims and most evil forces against the Guardians, something that it will destroy Skyward City and the entire Aves Kingdom. Ethan requested to investigate the disappearance more but the Guardian Council have decided to against it due to many guardians were sent there and disappeared without a trace or clue. With his request denied, Ethan was forced to make a choice: should he abandon his ranks or defy the order from the council. He prayed to the Avian gods at the temple for guidance until he was visited by Sabrina, the Goddess of Hope, and was told that the Council were afraid of the group called themselves The Metal Beaks and they are the responsible for abducting victims and Sky Guardians. Given by hope, Ethan made his third choice: save Aves Kingdom by averting their invasion at the Metal Cliff to the northeast with or without his team. As he was about to leave Skyward City unnoticed, he was accompanied by Gareth MacEurosowl, a seasoned veteran Guardian, and his entire team who have also joined at his side to save the kingdom from annihilation after they've heard about what happened at the temple and Ethan gladly accepted them to join him on his quest to save the kingdom and then they left the city unnoticed. But where to start from there is just the beginning as they must venture through the tropical region of Paradisa where the Metal Beaks' evil ally faction used their dark magic to corrupt the jungle's magical totem to keep the colors flowing but the Sky Guardians have foiled their evil scheme and saved the jungle. But, not only that, they've crippled the Metal Beak's forces, weakening the army while some have already left. The Sky Guardians continued their mission as they've helped the mystic shamans in the desert plane of Old Wings Plateau, fought air pirates and barbarians in a tundra region of Blizzard Beaks, battled the nomads and the corrupted Vultaire Empire that they allegedly supported the Metal Beaks, and rescued the missing children and orphans and brought them safely to the Heaven's Nest Orphanage. Task after task, they've finally found Metal Cliff on the east where a massive invasion army are preparing to attack Skyward City and the entire Aves Kingdom. The Sky Guardians have infiltrated the fortress-like castle where they discovered the dark power of the Metal Helmets and Masks that it came from the Heart of the Dark Talon with the essence of Chaos at the assembly and that's how the victims were enslaved and mind-controlled them to do its bidding with no free will. Shocked by the discovery they saw and uncovered their evil plan, the Sky Guardians were about to free the slaves by destroying the Heart of the Dark Talon but they were discovered by the Metal Beaks and they fought them without going back. Battling throughout the Metal Beaks' fortress, the Sky Guardians have reached the Heart of the Dark Talon, a huge glowing stone of Chaos created by Chaos Goddess of Air, and they were about destroy the stone but they were caught by Overlord & Dark King Mekalus and Dark Queen Narasha who are the leaders of the Metal Beaks and responsible for the kidnappings and abductions. Ethan recognized that mask from his grandfather's storybook about his legend and said he has been dead from many ages ago and now he has returned from his grave which the Heart of the Dark Talon had also the power to bring their dark army back from the dead as they know the truth. As they were about to be corrupted by the Dark Talon, the combined forces of Sky Guardians and their faithful allies are attacking the fortress to free the slaves and prisoners while defeating the Metal Beaks once and for all, interrupting the process and Ethan and his fellow Sky Guardians freed from her dark magical bounds and battled their elite guards and assisted the allied forces of Aves Kingdom while Ethan clashes with his nemesis. The battle was fierce and brutal as the Sky Guardians faced tens of thousands of these Metal Beak Warriors and Ethan was on the verge of defeat at the hands of Overlord Mekalus until suddenly his Aura was unlocked with his ancestors' legendary sword glowing bright light, beaming up from the heaven and slain Overlord Mekalus and destroyed the Heart of the Dark Talon, freeing the unwilling warriors from their mind control while the undead live no more as their souls are freed. Turning their tide into victory, they've defeated the Metal Beaks as they're retreating into the unknown but the Sky Guardians know they will return for vengeance and they will be ready for them. The Metal Beaks' invasion has been averted. Ethan and his unit, Phalanx Phoenix Force have saved the Aves Kingdom. Following the Metal Beaks' defeat, Ethan and the Phalanx Phoenix Force were hailed as heroes despite defying the order from the Sky Council but all were forgiven and acquitted. Their names have recorded to the Great Halls of Skyward Heroes and they shall be remembered through history. Although their quest may be over, but the adventures continue as they are now one of the Peacekeeper Teams of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. Team Members Ethan Eaglestrife The Avian-like Bald Eagle warrior is the team leader of his Sky Guardian unit. Ethan Eaglestrife is the descendant of the great Sky Guardian captain who have battled the Aviak Empire and the Dark Cloud Draconians and he has been following his ancestors' footsteps. He's a strong, brave, smart, understanding, kind and mild serious captain who played by the rules of virtues and he's also quiet detective character. He wields his ancestral sword belong to his father known as the Blade of Eagles. His nationality is American. Aurelia Lightwing The female Avian-like Dove is Ethan Eaglestrife's second-in-command of the team. Noble and kind, Aurelia Lightwing is one of the skilled archers from the Sky Arrow Division who bested her friendly rivals in a fair competition and provided cover to her allies during the mission. She's the descendent to her ancestors who shot over one million arrows including 250.000 dead Dark Cloud Draconians, thanks to her family bow, the Risorian Bow; her family is full of skilled archers. Her nationality is British. Nester Sorenmoon The Avian-like Barn Owl is a rookie member of the team. Nester Sorenmoon was born in a peaceful farmland of Hootland who wants to become a Sky Guardian like his admired hero, Ethan's father. He had a brother named Arvin who is later then known as the Black Prince of Dark Mask after he and his family were rescued. After a rescue, Nester went to the academy to study and learn the Codes of Sky Guardians as well to be trained to become one of them. After his training and graduated from the Sky Academy, Nester is now a member of Ethan's Sky Guardian unit, Phalanx Phoenix Force. His nationality is British. Hector Hawkstrike The Avian-like Hawk is the skilled swordsman of the team. Hector Hawkstrike was a member of a strike team who battled cave-dwelling Aviaks during search-and-destroy mission to prevent the brewing uprising. When he and his team discovered a nest of their uprising, they were ambushed by the Aviaks but Hector won't back down without a fight when he clashed with their leader who was leading the uprising against Skyward City while assisting his fellow allies. After the uprising have been crushed, Hector was reward with a medal for his swift reaction and became a suitable member for the Phalanx Phoenix Force. His nationality is American. Billy Jay Bluebird The Avian-like Blue Jay Bird is the Support Class of the team. Billy Jay Bluebird was a member of the supportive team, providing assistance to a strike team during a routine mission. But when a strike team was under attacked by a corrupt team from another kingdom, Billy Jay jumped into action by eliminating an enemy archer from the edge of the cliff at Cuckoo Canyons before they could assassinating a strike team leader. After the assassination had foiled, Billy Jay was honored with the Valiant Medal for his brave reaction and support a strike team on mission and later transferred to Phalanx Phoenix Force. His nationality is Canadian. Carmella Quetzal The Avian-like Hummingbird is the Magic-User of the team. Carmella Quetzal was born a peaceful native land of Quetzallia where she have learned with natural magic. But when the Metal Beaks attacked her village and killed her mother, Carmella unleashed her magic blasting the raiders away to stop the violence. But then after the raid, she was picked up by the Sky Guardians including Ethan's father and was trained by him for years to use magic to fight for the greater good against the evil whom were destroying the nature. Now fully trained as a Sky Guardian, Carmella is a member of the Phalanx Phoenix Force. Her nationality is Mexican. Geese LeGoose The Avian-like Goose is the skilled spearman of the team. Geese LeGoose was a former guardsman from Goosenburg who served for the king. After he called for a quit after a peaceful duty, he decided to move to Skyward City where he can patrol on the streets of Aves Kingdom's capital. Then one day on his patrol, he caught a thief who turned out to be a saboteur planned to bomb a guard post near the Sky Council building which he foiled their attack. After the sabotage was foiled, he was selected by the Sky Council for his swift reaction and became a member the Phalanx Phoenix Force. His nationality is Canadian. Yoshitsune Gorusu The Avian-like Japanese Crane is the honorable member of the team. Yoshitsune Gorusu was born a clan of his people who defended their home from the Metal Beaks and the rival clan who seek to destroy his ancestors' sacred land. He is best known to his family and clan who have singlehandedly defeated them alone in the final battle against the rival clan and the Metal Beaks. After a high-risky battle, Yoshitsune was chosen by the Sky Council for his heroic deeds like defending the sacred shrine and freeing the hostages from a corrupted clan and became a member of the Phalanx Phoenix Force. His nationality is Japanese. Peng Fonglong The Avian-like Peacock is the much more skilled archer of the team. A master of archery, Peng Fonglong is a fearless Sky Guardian who shot his moving targets on sight in far view. He also shot a moving target just five-hundred kilometers with a single arrow, proving him as a true master of his grandfather's bow and arrow, the legendary Golden Peafowl Bow. Later, he became a Sky Guardian when he chosen by the Sky Council and joined the Phalanx Phoenix Force. His nationality is Chinese. Ibessu The Avian-like Ibis is the Wizard Class of the team. Ibessu was a student at the Academy for Magicians in Aegyptus, hoping to serve the governor. Sadly, he was getting roughed up by angry extremists tearing up his books and such because of blasphemy which they were against Thoth, God of Wisdom, and in favor for Tefnut. However, Ibessu had few tricks up from his sleeves and used it against the extremists, exposing their evil doings including the allegation with the Metal Beaks. After a little payback, Ibessu was selected by the Sky Guardians for his single action and became a member of the Phalanx Phoenix Force as their magician. His nationality is Egyptian. Stijn Van De Meeuw The Avian-like Seagull is the noble sailor of the team. Stijn Van De Meeuw was seaman from a cargo ship inbound for a famine country where they need it the most during a time of crisis. But when the ship was attacked by sky pirates, Stijn was able to pushed them out from a ship undamaged with some help from his fellow sailors and managed to reach their destination on time. After his duty is done after returning home to Skyward City, he was selected by the Sky Council to join the Phalanx Phoenix Force and he accepted it. His nationality is Belgian. Patrick Schipkan The Avian-like Pelican is the sea navigator of the team. Patrick Schipkan was a captain of his battleship on route to Skyward City's allied kingdom at the time of tension between the peaceful kingdom of Cardinalos and the war-mongering kingdom of Grackrow on a routine mission to maintain peace and security. But on that night, his ship was under attacked either side until it was the work of the Aviaks who were the responsible for the provocation and Patrick turned his focus on the Aviaks on both side in balance. After the attack at night, he presented the evidences about the Aviaks and not the two kingdoms and were very sighed with relief as they've signed a peace treaty. After his duty, he was chosen to join the Phalanx Phoenix Force for their need of travels for their missions they carry out and Patrick is humbly agreed to join them. His nationality is Dutch. Sven Størkberg The Avian-like Stork is the skilled defender of the team. Sven Størkberg is a hero who have rescued the missing fifteen children in the dark woods where he fought some monsters and defended the children with his staff. He never kill anyone but just to knock them down and out and managed to get the children out of danger and returned to their parents. This was not the first time he rescued the children, he saved and protect many children and infants as a literally guardian. Later, he became a member of the Phalanx Phoenix Force when he was chosen by the Sky Council. His nationality is Swedish. Tana Tiracos The Avian-like Turaco is the strongest female Avian warrior of the team. Tana Tiracos was enlisted to join the Avesian Peacekeepers after the academy and her own training to become stronger than any Avian. Her methods were full head-on and fighting hard on her enemies with her fists and a spear from her father. However, she became a suitable member of the Phalanx Phoenix Force, giving more excitement for fighting in the name of the Sky Guardians. Her nationality is Brazilian. Vultor Gryphulvus The Avian-like Griffin Vulture is the skilled marksman of the team. Vultor Gryphulvus was a former soldier to the corrupt Vultairian Empire who was too close to the truth between the imperialist and nomads. But when he was about to uncover to the truth, he was betrayed but managed to escape with his life and arrived at Skyward City to speak the truth to the Sky Council. After revealing the truth and corruption, he was offered a sanctuary with his asylum request has been accepted and later became a member of the Phalanx Phoenix Force to fight his former empire he used to serve. His nationality is Spanish. Rick Turbobird The Avian-like Roadrunner is the fiercest and fastest Avian warrior of the team. Rick Turbobird is the greatest sprinter of the Aves Kingdom because his appearance of Roadrunner. He also beat records on time trials at the Academy and fought all of his foes in his way in seconds, made himself as the undefeated runner of Sky Guardians and a valuable member of the Phalanx Phoenix Force. Be careful, though, he's a fast talker. His nationality is American. Martinez St. Macaw The Avian-like Macaw is a skilled fencer of the team. Spending some time for his improvement of sword fighting, Martinez St. Macaw was a four-time champion of a fencing contest in Skyward City but his biggest record was sixteen wins back at his homeland. Later, he enlisted to the Sky Guardians where he joined the Phalanx Phoenix Force. His nationality is Brazilian. Fernando Flamedingo The Avian-like Flamingo is a skilled fighter of the team. Fernando Flamedingo was a great dancer at the time but soon he went to the Academy for the service to the Avesian Peacekeepers. He's very disliked with combat weapons but his martial arts skill proved him useful, disarming the Aviaks with wings and kicks. Later, he became a member of the Phalanx Phoenix Force. His nationality is Argentine. Pierre Columdieus The Avian-like Pigeon is the Scout Class of the team. Pierre Columdieus was a member of a scouting party, providing search and rescue while sometimes to locate the enemy camp. On a rescue mission at the woods, he spotted a track of one of the missing survivor and followed their tracks by himself and found an enemy camp. But when he was about to regroup with the others, he was left behind and he was the only left to rescue him, the ambassador. He infiltrated the camp and rescued the ambassador undetected and escaped from the camp before a strike team raid the enemy camp and later were picked up a rescue team from the Phalanx Phoenix Force. After a rescue mission was success, Pierre became a member of Ethan's Sky Guardian unit. His nationality is French. Hassan al-Sati Baz The Avian-like Peregrine Falcon is a skilled hunter of the team. Hassan al-Sati Baz was a demon hunter from a special Sky Guardian unit to find and eliminate the evil spirits and demons, summoned by Metal Beaks' dark magic and Chaos essence. Wielding his Blade of Falcon Heaven, he can cut them to pieces and amazingly it can pass through their swords and shields, even force field if only it would small not large. Then on that day, he have slain the mightiest demon he ever faced, the Azhuralian Demon from Inferno, and his action is now known to all of Skyward City and that led him to became a member of the Phalanx Phoenix Force. His nationality is Saudi. Gareth MacEurosowl The Avian-like Eagle Owl is the seasoned veteran Sky Guardian and a key member of the team. Gareth MacEurosowl was once a member of Ethan's father's unit many years ago and fought together against the Metal Beaks and the Dark Cloud Draconians. When Ethan's father died peacefully, he helped his son to lead the unit to continue their ancestors' legacy to fight their ancient enemies. His nationality is Scottish. Christopher Goldeagle The Avian-like Golden Eagle is the legendary Sky Guardian of the team. Christopher Goldeagle is a mighty Avian warrior who defeated tens of thousands of Aviaks, the Dark Cloud Draconians, and the Metal Beaks with his mighty Great Golden Eagle Sword. Once a member of the sacred order dedicated to honor the Sky Guardians, he followed Ethan's unit on a quest to save the Aves Kingdom and helped them in the battle against the Aviaks at the Oak Hen Woods and joined the Sky Guardian unit to save the world. His nationality is German. Jean Phoenixheart The Avian-like Phoenix is the legendary archer of the team. Jean Phoenixheart was a member of the ancient clan that have been existed in secrecy lived in the volcano for ages since the dawn of time in the Aves Kingdom. Her skill is unmatched, defending the volcanic realm from the Aviaks and the Metal Beaks with her Golden Firewing Bow and Arrow, forged from the essence of the Great Phoenix with a strong and powerful materials like iron and steel. Then, she was met and encountered by Christopher Goldeagle when she was about to see the surface after she saw a light from outside of volcano which she was free to go and come back anytime. Together, she and he fought along side each against their common enemies and after a long battle, they became lovers. On the time of the impending invasion of the Metal Beaks, she and Christopher joined Ethan's unit for a quest to save the Aves Kingdom and defeat their ancient foes once and for all. Her nationality is Greek. Inspirations * The armors and costumes are came from the PC online gaming, Champions Online. * Themed with birds, hawks, owls, and eagles. * Inspired from the fantasy novel series, Guardians of Gal'Hoole. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:International Deadly Alliance Category:The Virtues Knighthood Category:Peacekeepers Initiative